


A Couple of Accidents

by DedicatedDetectives



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, rated mature for sexual concepts?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedDetectives/pseuds/DedicatedDetectives
Summary: Olivia and Amanda are staying together in a hot New York. What could possibly go wrong?... Or maybe right?





	A Couple of Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! I'm back with a lil bit of Rolivia! I wrote this a long time ago, but here it is now. I wish I could tell you which season of Rolivia this is based off of, but I truly cannot. This simply exists within its own realm of will-never-be-canon. 
> 
> Contains some mature content, such as sexual concepts. Nothing too crazy here, folks; but still, if you're wary of stuff like that, steer clear!
> 
> I do not own these characters; they belong to the lovely SVU writers. 
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoy!

It was the middle of July, hot as hell. So of course, a bad storm caused buildings to start losing power. Once Olivia realized that Amanda was staying at the precinct basically overnight because the air conditioning was out at her apartment, she told her to pack a bag and stay at her place until it came back on. 

What neither of them was expecting, though, was for half the city to lose power-- for days straight. Once Olivia's place was also a sweltering oven, the two decided that Amanda might as well stay. Both places were torture, so they might as well suffer together. And they both appreciated the company. 

It had only gotten hotter one night when Amanda finished up some paperwork and got back to Olivia's place after her. She walked in to find Olivia guzzling water in a baggy t-shirt and calf-length leggings. Amanda said hey and mentally judged her outfit before grabbing a change of clothes and practically stripping on the way to the bathroom. 

When Amanda returned, she was in a stylish sports bra-- which had become her usual shirt the last few days-- and a pair of short-shorts. 

When she walked across the living room to her suitcase, Olivia glanced at her, noting that her shorts were so short her butt cheeks peaked out. Where did she get these clothes from?

"Liv, you must be burning up in that," Amanda said looking pointedly at Olivia's outfit, now cool enough to hold a conversation. 

"Well, I don't really own any workout clothes," Olivia said, referencing Amanda's stock of athletic items. 

"Yeah, but you gotta at least put on one of your tank tops or something," Amanda said, getting distracted by something that popped up on her phone. She looked up again. "And put on some shorts. It's literally impossible for you to not own shorts."

Olivia made a face of agreement before walking off to her bedroom to search her drawers. 

Amanda stood in the living room for a minute, reading the "Best ways to stay cool" article that popped up on her phone. 

"Hey Liv," she said distractedly while making her way towards Olivia's bedroom door. "I'm reading a thing and it says you should actually dampen your sheets before bed to stay cool? And it'll be fine as long as you put a towel on top of the mattress?"

She walked aimlessly into the doorway, which Olivia had left open. 

"Sounds weird, but you could try it tonight and see if--" she said, looking up from her phone and immediately losing her voice. 

Olivia was standing on the other side of the room, back turned towards Amanda, in just her underwear. 

Amanda forced out a surprised "Oh, I..." as she ran her eyes up and down Olivia's bare back before feeling guilty and looking away. 

Olivia craned her neck and looked at Amanda with a startled expression as she said "I didn't realize you..." as Amanda stood there bright red and simultaneously said, "Sorry."

And Amanda meant it, too even though she was basically flustered into immobility. She ducked her head as Olivia started mumbling "I was about to... shit... where's... I just saw my bra."

And Amanda knew that the proper thing to do was leave the doorway, but all her shocked self could do was turn away. Her mind was so focused on the awkwardness and the fact that Olivia's skin was lingering in her memory. 

A moment passed before Olivia muttered "Never mind" under her breath, which caused Amanda to instinctively look up again. Olivia, still facing away, lifted her arms to put her tank top on. Amanda absolutely could not breathe when she watched her do that, and she was suddenly reality checked again into heavy guilt. She turned away from Olivia, looking down, still bright red. 

"I guess I should've.. closed the door, huh?" Olivia said, causing Amanda to turn around and look at her again. 

Amanda cursed her lack of self-control as her eyes fell on Olivia's nipples through the tank top before reaching her eyes again. 

"I'm sorry," Amanda said again, looking at Olivia who wasn't quite as flustered as she was, but looked embarrassed. 

"No worries," Olivia said shrugging. "Unless of course you were getting a good show during that instead of looking away." Olivia laughed, meaning it as a joke, but a pang of guilt shot through Amanda again as Olivia made her way out towards the living room, with Amanda trailing behind her. 

"Besides, 'Manda, I accidentally checked out your ass earlier, so I guess we're even," Olivia said with a joking smirk, seemingly recovered from the whole situation. Amanda's heart skipped before she forced herself to focus on the word "accidentally."

"Where'd you get those, anyway?" She said, glancing at Amanda's shorts before sitting down on the couch. 

"You know, accidentally built a collection of running clothes throughout the years," Amanda said trying to force nonchalance as she stood a few feet away from the couch. 

Olivia nodded as she lit a candle and opened her book, blissfully unaware of Amanda's continued embarrassment. "Mm, smells good. I wonder where I bought this candle."

"Yeah," Amanda said, moving to sit down, not giving a damn about the candle. "And uh, Liv," she said, running a hand nervously through her hair. "Are you just gonna stay in your underwear all night, or?"

"Hey, I'm just listening to your advice to wear less to cool down," Olivia said looking up, much to Amanda's horror. Amanda sleeps on this couch and she's not sure she can calmly wait it out until Olivia heads to bed. "Soo, unless you're gonna take them off me," Olivia winked before looking down again. 

And Amanda had no idea how she-- a grown woman-- had suddenly become the blushing, embarrassed girl at a sleepover again, but she bit her lip at the thought-- because really, that went in the wrong direction-- and racked her brain for something she could do to distract herself from Olivia until she went to bed. 

Instead, a few moments later, she made a decision, voice tentative. "Do you, uh, want that?" 

Olivia looked up at her, looking surprised as she said playfully, "Do you?" She paused before adding, "Is that why you've been blushing for the past five minutes?"

"Liv..." Amanda started as an apology, scared shirtless that she had said something she shouldn't have. 

But then Olivia leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
